communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Winterfilme 2017 - Teil 2
center Es ist wieder Oscar-Saison, aber neben Hollywood-Kunst kommt auch ein schönes Kontrastprogramm aus Blockbustern und Trash auf uns zu. Ich habe die perfekte Mischung für euch zusammengestellt. Jackie: Die First Lady 300px|left Kinostart: 26.01.2017 Regie: Pablo Larraín Darsteller: Natalie Portman, Peter Sarsgaard Los geht's mit dem ersten Oscar-Kandidaten. Natalie Portman hat sich nach ihrem Ausflug auf den Regie-Stuhl wieder eine prestigeträchtige Hauptrolle ausgesucht und vielleicht kann sie dafür dieses Jahr ihren zweiten Academy Award schwanger von der Bühne tragen. In Jackie: Die First Lady spielt sie die titelgebende Rolle des ermordeten US-Präsidenten John F. Kennedy und sieht dabei überraschend wenig verkleidet aus. 2011 verkörperte schon Katie Holmes die Kultfigur und sah ihr tatsächlich zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Anstatt übertriebenen Wert auf Äußerlichkeiten zu legen, hat Regisseur und Hollywood-Neuling Pablo Larraín aber lieber den Fähigkeiten von Natalie Portman vertraut und damit alles richtig gemacht. Anstatt einen großen geschichtlichen Bogen zu spannen, konzentriert sich der Film auf einen kurzen Zeitraum vor und nach dem Attentat, mit einer First Lady im Zentrum, die zwischen Liebe, Schock, Verzweiflung und Berechnung hin- und hertaumelt. Wie nah die Filmversion von Jackie an die Realität herankommt, kann natürlich niemand sagen. Es spielt allerdings auch keine Rolle. Was zählt ist, dass eine komplexe Persönlichkeit präsentiert wird, die sowohl die menschliche Komponente eines furchtbaren Schicksalsschlags vermittelt und gleichzeitig Einblick in systemische Abgründe des Politikbetriebs gibt. Resident Evil 6 Kinostart: 26.01.2017 Regie: Paul W. S. Anderson Darsteller: Milla Jovovich, Ali Larter, Ruby Rose Das soll es jetzt tatsächlich gewesen sein. Die erfolgreichste auf einem Computerspiel basierende Filmreihe findet ihr Ende. Dass gelungene Computerspielverfilmungen bekanntlich quasi ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit sind, mag diesen Titel etwas schmälern und auch von Resident Evil waren die Kritiker nicht begeistert, aber wer will kleinlich sein. Als Autorenfilme kann man die Blockbuster nicht gerade bezeichnen, aber der Regisseur Paul W. S. Anderson hat es doch in gewisser Weise geschafft, den Filmen seinen Stempel aufzudrücken und die Reihe, wie auch immer man die Qualität beurteilen will, kohärent zu machen. Bei allem Klamauk und Gore wirkt Resident Evil doch wie ein blutiges Herzensprojekt. Vielleicht auch, weil Regisseur und Hauptdarstellerin sich bei der Arbeit an Teil 1 verliebt haben und mittlerweile verheiratet und Eltern von zwei Kindern sind. Jetzt schlüpft Milla Jovovich noch ein letztes Mal in die Rolle von Alice, um, was sonst, die Zombieapokalypse abzuwenden. Unterstützt wird sie dabei noch mal von Ali Larter als Claire Redfield und der aus Orange is the New Black bekannten Ruby Rose, die sich als fähige Action-Heldin entpuppt. In diesem Fall ist das finale Kapitel wohl nicht nötig, um das große Ganze zu verstehen – Spaß machen wird es aber definitiv. Fifty Shades of Grey: Gefährliche Liebe Kinostart: 09.02.2017 Regie: James Foley Darsteller: Dakota Johnson, Jamie Dornan Ein Film, den niemand, wirklich niemand braucht, und doch wird man am Sequel zu Fifty Shades of Grey wohl wieder nicht so recht vorbeikommen. Sein Vorgänger, dem man immerhin einen gewissen positiven Einfluss auf den kommunikativen Umgang mit Sexualität zuschreiben kann, war, was Dialoge und Inszenierung angeht, schon kaum auszuhalten – jetzt fällt auch noch die Popohaue weg. Denn Anastasia hat sich bekanntlich dagegen entschieden, sich ihrem Prinz Charming Christian „Analstöpsel“ Grey vertraglich zu unterwerfen. Trotzdem kann er die Finger nicht von ihr lassen und freundet sich langsam mit dem Gedanken einer konventionelleren Beziehung an. Laaaangweilig. Deshalb muss jetzt anderes Drama her und zwar in Form einer ehemaligen Gespielin von Grey und Anastasias fiesem Chef Jack Hyde (subtil!), die beide zu ernsthaften Gefahren werden, vor denen Grey dann seine Anastasia wieder retten kann. Der erste Teil hat letztes Jahr bei der Verleihung der Goldenen Himbeere schon gut vorgelegt: Schlechtester Film, schlechtestes Drehbuch, schlechtester Schauspieler und Schauspielerin sowie konsequenterweise schlechtestes Leinwandpaar. Der Nachfolger hat gute Chancen, das zu toppen – und wer will so viel Trash verpassen?? The LEGO Batman Movie Kinostart: 09.02.2017 Regie: Pablo Larraín Sprecher: Will Arnett, Zach Galifianakis, Michael Cera Eigentlich gab es 2014 an The LEGO Movie mal so gar nichts auszusetzen, aber eine Figur konnte sogar aus der allgemeinen Begeisterung noch herausstechen: Der LEGO Batman. Deshalb bekommt er jetzt einen eigenen Film inklusive gewohnt aufwendiger Werbekampagne, die in ihrer Machart an die von Deadpool erinnert. Viele Meta-Witze, Anspielungen auf andere Filme, ironische Distanz und direkte Zuschauer-Ansprache. Wieviel das mit dem Film selbst zu tun hat, wird sich zeigen. Aber auch hier liegt die Gefahr nahe, dass ein perfekter Nebencharakter als Held in einer letztendlich konventionellen Story verheizt wird. Denn natürlich gehen die Produzenten in dem teuren Familienfilm dramaturgisch keine Risiken ein und lassen Batman die gleiche emotionale Reise durchlaufen, wie es für Helden des Genres üblich ist. Das heißt natürlich nicht, dass das nicht auf so kreative Art und Weise geschehen kann, dass der Film nicht trotzdem großartig wird. Aber man muss schon zugeben, dass die Trailer, die tatsächlich die Handlung wiedergeben, deutlich langweiliger sind, als die einzelnen lustigen Szenen in den Teasern. Vielleicht für Let's-Play-Fans interessant: Die deutsche Stimme des Jokers hat übrigens YouTuber Gronkh übernommen. Mein Leben als Zucchini 300px|left Kinostart: 16.02.2017 Regie: Claude Barras Noch haben die meisten von euch wahrscheinlich nichts von Mein Leben als Zucchini gehört, aber das wird sich mit einer Oscar-Nominierung für den besten Animationsfilm hoffentlich bald ändern. Die großen Köpfe und dunklen Augenringe der Knet-Protagonisten erinnern ein bisschen an Tim Burtons Ästhetik, aber das war's dann auch schon mit den Vergleichen. Denn der schweizerische Stop-Motion-Film ist wirklich etwas besonderes. Gerade weil er versucht, mit seinen bunten Knetsets eben keine überstilisierte Fantasiewelt zu bauen, sondern die Alltagsrealität in einem überfüllten Waisenhaus abzubilden. In dieses muss der 9-jährige Icare einziehen, nachdem er versehentlich seine Mutter umgebracht hat, als die ihm wie gewohnt im Vollrausch eine Tracht Prügel verpassen wollte. Harter Tobak, genau wie die Geschichten der anderen Waisenkinder, die für Icare bald zu der besten Familie werden, die er je hatte. Mein Leben als Zucchini verharmlost diese Themen weder, noch inszeniert er die betroffenen Kinder ausschließlich als Opfer. Die Mittel der Animation werden genutzt, um düstere und komplexe Inhalte auch, aber nicht nur, jüngeren Zuschauern auf zugängliche Art und Weise zu vermitteln, ohne zu verallgemeinern oder allzu sehr den pädagogischen Zeigefinger zu schwingen. Das Ergebnis ist tragisch, traurig, aber vor allem schön und eine Kino-Erfahrung, die man nicht verpassen sollte. Umfrage Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Film-Guide Kategorie:News